Life Changes Part 1
by Eden Shadlow-Hoffmann
Summary: What secrets are Dawson adn Joey hiding, after 9 years apart.


Life Changes By Eden Shadlow (eshadlow11@hotmail.com) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

HI! This is my first DC fanfic (I've written for other shows) so I hope it's OK. I know it's short but I'll write more soon. Feedback is a fanfic writers salary and encourages us to create sequels so any you send to "eshadlow11@hotmail.com" would be greatly appreciated. 

These characters are not mine and no profit is made from this story. This story cannot be posted anywhere without prior permission from me.(I know I sound like a whinge but I'm really a very nice person) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Dawson Leery looked up from the script he was reviewing when he heard the front door open and close. Djuna must be home. He had been worried about her all day and was glad she was finally home. She was his only child, his pride and joy and he would do anything for her. This was why he had taken this new job in the first place, to provide her with a better and more stable life. The first 7 years of her life had been spent travelling from location to location with him, and though he had loved every minute of it, it was no life for her. She needed a real school and permanent friends, so when the option to direct a new series for NBC came along, he had to take it. Now they were settled in their LA home and Djuna was starting in a real school. It was the best for her. 

Dawson found his daughter in the kitchen with their housekeeper Lucy eating Oreos and drinking milk, her feet swinging against the stool and her book bag thrown on the floor. As he watched her from the doorway he noticed as always how much she resembled her mother, the blonde hair, the mouth, even her mannerisms. Thankfully she hadn't inherited her mothers temperament or attitude, only her beauty. 

"How's my princess doing?" 

Djuna turned in surprise and jumped off the seat and into his waiting arms. "Daddy! I had the absolute best day. I was in a room with a whole lot of other kids and they were really nice and so was the teacher and we ate lunch in a cafeteria like me and you do on the sets and I met this boy who is just like you and I asked if he wanted to come a play tomorrow and he said he would ask his mom but is that OK with you?" She rambled at a million miles a minute. 

"Woah Djuna sweetie, slow down. I'm glad you had a good day. What is this about a boy coming to play?" He laughed as he put her down. 

"His name is Elliot and he's really fun, even though he's older than me. He said his favourite movie is ET just like you so I asked if he wanted to come and watch it here, if that's ok with you. It is isn't it?" 

"If his parents say yes then it is fine with me." 

"Thanks Daddy. I'll ask him tomorrow." 

"Well now why don't we go up to my study and you tell me about the rest of your day." He picked her up in one arm and walked up the stairs listening to her little voice chatter. It was his favourite sound in the world. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Later that night, after Djuna was asleep, Dawson sat in his study to compose a letter to her mother. He had no idea if she ever read them, and he really didn't care, she had a right to know how Djuna was doing, even though she had surrendered all her parental rights. 

Dear Jenn, Well its been three months since I wrote you last. I thought you would be interested to know that we are now permanently situated in LA. I decided that Djuna needed a more stable life so I took a TV job. She had her first day at a real school today, and loved it. She made a lot of new friends, just like you used to. 

"But she hopefully won't alienate them all as you did." He whispered into the dark. He left the letter, knowing he couldn't finish it yet, and pulled an old photo album out of the bookcase. Inside were memories of his high school years, photos, ticket stubs, report cards and other mementos. Dawson laughed at the photos of him and Pacey hamming it up for the camera and flicked quickly over photos of Jenn. He came to rest at his favourite photo, right at the back of the album. It was taken a few weeks before he had begun his Sophomore year. It showed him sitting on the beach, happy and tanned, with his arm around his best friend Joey and they were both laughing.. God, she was beautiful, how could he have been so foolish. 

They hadn't spoken in over 8 years, since she went away to college, but not a day went by when he didn't kick himself for letting her get away. He had never seen her again after she got on the plane for Berkley, but he had never forgotten that last night they had together. He thought that she would have stayed close after that but in reality she had run, as fast as possible. She didn't write, or call and refused to answer his letters. She just threw thier 12 year friendship away, along with his heart. After six months he gave up on her, and fell into a deep depression. Christmas that year seemed empty without her and even his family was no help. He had returned to Harvard depressed and wishing for Joey. That was when he bumped into Jenn. 

He hadn't seen her in years, she had moved back to New York at the start of their Junior year. For some reason, he found himself drawn to her again, maybe the familiarity of her, but he never intended it to go far. But it did. On New Years Eve, he got drunk due to depression and she took advantage of him. The next day he told her it could not amount to anything and that he didn't love her. She fled in tears, promising never to speak with him again. 

But fate forced her to. Six weeks later, she dropped a bombshell. She was pregnant, and the baby was his. Jenn was devastated, but Dawson was ecstatic. He had been given a chance to love somone as much as he had Joey, and he decided to take it. Jenn wanted an abortion, but he refused. He told her he would come up with a plan, and he did. Along with his parents, they came to an agreement that allowed Dawson to keep his child, and Jenn to keep her freedom. It was perfect for all involved, including Dawson's parents. The were willing to move to Boston and allow Dawson and the baby to live with them. They didn't want their grandchild to be killed and told Jenn so. Eventully, after many boughts of tears and tantrums, Jenn agreed to the plan. 

Djuna Devonny Leery was born on 30th September and her father immediately fell in love with her. Three days later, Jenn signed away all parental rights, and Dawson took his little girl home to Boston where they were to live with his parents while he finished college. When Djuna was 2, Dawson was offered his first big time directing job. The film was low-budget, but had a fabulous script and an even better cast. He agreed and he and Djuna moved to LA. That was the movie that shot him to the top of Hollywood's A-List. From then on, he threw himself into his two passions, his daughter and his work. He never looked back. 

But he often wondered what had happened to Jenn, and also Joey. They had been so close for so many years, and now they never spoke. Only Pacey had stayed in touch with Dawson. He had followed Dawson out to LA 5 years ago and now worked as an actor in one of the highest rating shows on TV. He had ended up OK, despite his teenage years, and was a great friend to Dawson, and Djuna. But he was no replacement for Joey. 

Dawson dragged himself back to reality. He realised it was almost midnight, and he had to be on the set at 5:30am. His little trip down memory had stirred up feelings long since forgotten. He suddenly had an urge to be the 'three muskateers' again, him, Joey and Pacey. But it would never be. Life went on, life changed. 

He wandered out into the hall and headed towards his bedroom. He stopped to check on Djuna on the way and found her curled up, sound asleep, clutching his old ET doll. He thought again of her mother, and how he had never seen her since, and then his thoughts wandered back to the photo album and Joey. No! He had to put that behind him, move on. Maybe he'd call Pacey tomorrow, see how he was. It might help to see him. Pacey might have the way to help him get past this. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Djuna? Where are you." Dawson called as he walked through the kitchen door. He was glad to finally be home. He had been gone for 11 hours, since 5:30AM, but the day had been productive. The pilot episode of the show he was doing was all but finished, with only post-production to go, and the scripts for the next few were almost complete. For now, all he wanted was to see his daughter, and tell her that Uncle Pacey was coming for dinner. 

"We're in the TV room Daddy." Dawson walked out to the TV room where he found Djuna and her friend watching ET. It was almost at the end and they were both totally engrossed in the film. He walked over and tickled Djuna from behind. 

"What you doing sweetie." 

She jumped, startled, "Daddy! We're watching ET. This is Elliot. He's from my school." 

Dawson turned to Elliot and was surprised. For a moment he could have sworn that he had met him before but he knew he was wrong. "So, Elliot, you like ET do you?" 

"Yep. It's where I got my name." 

"And it's a great name.", he turned to Djuna, "Guess what sweetie, Uncle Pacey is coming tonight." "Really. That's cool." She jumped up and down in excitement, "Can he tell me more stories about when you were little?" Dawson groaned. "Yes, if you want. I'll leave you two to watch the end, OK? See you later." He kissed Djuna's nose and climbed the stairs to his office. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

As he finally emerged, 2 hous later, there was a knock at the door. 'Probably Elliot's mother', he thought and went to answer it. 

He opened it to find a young women crouched over, tying a shoe. She had dark brown hair and looked quite tall. 

"Hi, can I help you?" 

"Yes I'm Elliot's mother, you must be..." As she stood up, she froze, as did Dawson. Their eyes locked as they stared at one another. "My God, Dawson?" 

He was stuck in place, it was all the same, the hair, the eyes, the mouth, but it couldn't be her. It was impossible. But there she was, in front of him. He swallowed hard and regained the ability to speak. 

"Joey? Is that you?"................. 

TO BE CONTINUED Part 2 coming soon. E-mail at "eshadlow11@hotmail.com". 


End file.
